


Remeber?

by Motaku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Other, Poe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motaku/pseuds/Motaku
Summary: Poem one-shot that I saw on google.





	Remeber?

Naruto: Remember the day we had our first mission and I failed?

Sasuke:

Naruto: I thought you'd get angry but you didn't.

Sasuke: Remember the day I said I'd die with you?

Sasuke: I thought you'd laugh at me but you didn't.

Honestly, I just wrote this cause I was bored. Also because I want to say check out this cool webtoon called Nice to Meet You.


End file.
